Lauren Asahina
Lauren Asahina (朝比奈ローレン) is one of the 12 main characters to appear in Starlight Pretty Cure. Lauren is described as patient and exited by her school friends. She becomes Cure Aries (キュア牡羊座) and her Constellation is an Aries. Her catchphrases are “You got no jams” and “Lauren Asahina, not Loren Asahina”. Basic information * Name: Lauren Asahina. * Age: 16. * Gender: Female. * Type: Vocal/Princess. * Birthday: April 9th 2002. * Height: 146cm. * Weight: 37kg. * 3 sizes: B:59, W:58, H: 69. * Blood type: A. * Hobbies: Blog and tutoring. * Skill: Magic (especially for Megumi). * Likes: Piano. * Japanese voice actor: Ai Kayano. * English dub voice: Laura Bailey. Appearance Lauren Asahina Lauren has medium length dark red hair. Her eyes match. She normally wears a red & light red dress with a matching collar and shoes. Her school uniform is a red dress, a black leather coat and red shoes. Pretty Cure Colour Stars In PCCS, she wears the same as her usual outfit. Cure Aries As Cure Aries, her eyes turn red & her hair also becomes red growing longer andbecoming tied into twintails. She gains a pair of ram horns that she would have. She wears a red & light red dress and matching boots. She also wears a pair of red & light red gloves. Personality Lauren Asahina is an energetic young girl who likes her school. Eventually she becomes a better leader than her mother. Her excited peronality helps her allies. History Preseason Keiran helps Lauren to be more productive than her father. Becoming Cure Aries She runs her way to college that she has to meet with the others. Then after that she sees Akiwa (her fairy) saying that she will have to transform her into Cure Aries…and she did do it. She performed Aries Strike. Cure Aries The Heroic Star! Cure Aries! Cure Aries (キュア牡羊座) is the pretty Cure alter ego of Lauren. She is the heroic star. She represents the Aries Zodiac. In this form, she gains strength and can run like a ram. Transformation sequence “Pretty Cure! Zodiac Engage!” is Cure Aries’ main transformation phase in Starlight Pretty Cure. She transforms using the Cure Compact and her Cure Zodiac Gem. First, Lauren holds her Cure Compact above her head and shouts “Pretty Cure!” as she inserts her Cure Zodiac Gem into the compact when it starts glowing and she draws an Aries sign around her body as it is covered by a red light. She then shouts “Zodiac Engage!” as she holds the compact to the Aries Zodiac sign, which gets tied inside the Compact and the transformation begins. Then, her hair becomes red, grows longer, becomes tied into a pair of twintails and her eyes also change colour. After that her gloves appear before her boots appear. Then, her dress appears and her Cure Compact is inserted to her belt. Finally, Cure Aries introduces herself before striking her finishing pose. Attacks * Aries Flame (牡羊座炎)-her main attack she uses. She mainly needs her Cure Harp. * Aries Cut (牡羊座カット)-her second main attack. She also mainly needs her Cure Harp. Etymology * Asahina means “morning, ratio, Nara”. * Lauren means “laurel tree”, sweet of honour“ or “wisdom“. * Aries is the first sign of the Zodiac. Trivia *Lauren is the only red Cure to be with another female. *Lauren is the second red Cure after Rioko to change her hair colour and style to a red ponytail. Also, her name is English. Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Red Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures